A rectangle is $3$ meters long. The rectangle is also $5$ meters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $3\text{ m}$ $5\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 meters. The width is 5 meters. Thus the area is $3\times5$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 5 = 15 $ We can also count 15 square meters.